The troopers
by fearless freak of the D.I.W
Summary: In the year 2345 Ranma and the men and women of his company land at an old fort, soon an enemy attacks them with more men than the people under Ranma’s command. Crossover with different animes.rated R for violence later chapters
1. Above all, courage

The troopers

Summary: In the year 2345 Ranma and the men and women of his company land at an old fort, soon an enemy attacks them with more men than the people under Ranma's command. Crossover with different animes.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Authors note: Heavily inspired from the movie We were soldiers once… when we were young, and the Alamo.

Chapter 1: Above all, courage

Military space station F-245637

above the earth which is now ravaged by war Lieutenant Major Ranma walks through the halls of the military space station wearing a green combat uniform and walks into the briefing room.

Ryoga: ATTENTION, OFFICER ON DECK!

Everyone stands up to attention and Ranma walks towards a table and stands behind it.

Ranma: As you were.

Everyone sits down.

Ranma: Okay people, this is the moment that we've all trained for. We're going in at 0700 hours, so good luck everyone.

Everyone leaves to get their equipment, elsewhere people are saying farewell to their families such as one Darien shields who says his farewells to Serena as he grabs his gear and walks out the door and goes to the departure bay only to find one Lieutenant colonel Ranma Saotome standing in the middle of the room with all his equipment along with Sergeant major Ryoga Hibiki and his equipment.

Ranma: We've got two hours left you should go spend your final hours with Serena.

Darien: What about you sir?

Ranma: The Sergeant major and me don't have anyone to say goodbye to.

0600 hrs

Everyone is gathered in the drop ship departure bay standing to attention.

Ranma: We will probably be landing under heavy fire; I cannot promise that I will bring everyone back alive. As an officer I will be the first to set foot on the ground and the last to step off of the ground. Remember your training… and above all, courage.

Ryoga: YOU HEARD HIM. NOW MOVE!

Everyone boards the drop ship; the two pilots are Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, everyone in the hold of the ship store their weapons and supplies and lock themselves into the seats, up in the cockpit the two pilots are making the final preparations for the drop.

Rei: Control this is drop ship death or glory requesting permission to leave?

Control: This is control, permission granted and good luck.

Rei: Thanks control.

The departure bay doors open and Shinji turns on he after burners, the drop ship moves forward and leaves the space station behind, they enter earths atmosphere and it turns into a bumpy ride, they touch down outside an old fort and the drop bay opens and everyone rushes out holding their weapons.

Ranma: Okay, A Company I want a perimeter setting, B Company I want you to clear that fort NOW MOVE OUT!

Shinji: We gotta go now, you call we haul.

Ranma: Okay.

Ranma holds on to his helmet as the drop ship leaves, he turns round and walks into the fort, Ryoga meets him in the fort.

Ryoga: It's all clear, but whoever was here last left in a hurry.

Ranma: Okay tell the medics to set-up a hospital and tell the rest to get some rest, we could have some unwanted company soon.

Ryoga: Yes sir.

Elsewhere

Trieze stands in a room looking at a map when Kuno runs in.

Kuno: SIR! An enemy drop ship has just landed and men are moving into the abandoned fort.

Trieze: They will suffer the same fate as the last.

Kuno: Shall I tell the men to get ready?

Kuno: Yes.

Kuno runs off to tell the men; soon others are running with weapons in hand.

Love it hate it? Please read and review. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows


	2. Day one

The troopers

Chapter 2: Day one.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN!

Ryoga: Sir, we got company and I'm not talking welcoming committee company.

Ranma grabs his helmet and weapon and follows Ryoga up some stairs and to a wall Ranma stands beside Darien and Ryoga and looks out to see a shit load of enemy all armed.

Ranma: Tells the medics to expect casualties, and tell Asuka to set up the mortars and tell Heero set up the machine guns.

Ryoga: Sir.

Ranma: We're in really deep shit.

Ryoga runs off to tell Asuka and Heero, pretty soon Asuka sets up the mortars and Heero sets up the machine guns. Treize stands on a hill looking at his troops he pulls out a radio and orders an attack. Soon bullets are whizzing past Ranma's and the others heads. Darien's body falls backwards to reveal that he's been shot in the head.

Ranma: FIRE THOSE MORTARS AND GIVE THEM HELL!

The people on the mortars start to fire them as Ranma levels his gun and starts firing back, soon everyone is firing their weapons except the medics who are taking the wounded to the infirmary.

Trieze: Call the men back.

Kuno: But sir…

Trieze: I said call the men back.

Kuno: Yes sir.

Kuno grabs a radio operator and tells him to radio all the men to tell them to pull back, Ranma watches as the enemy retreats.

Ranma: CEASEFIRE!

Everyone stops firing; Ranma turns round and sees Darien's body been taken away by the medics as Ryoga walks beside him.

Ryoga: Casualty count is thirteen wounded one dead, Serena's not going to like this.

Ranma: I know.

Nightfall

Everyone sits round a campfire inside the fort Ranma sits by himself with his rifle by his side.

Asuka: Hey sergeant major, what's the Lieutenants story?

Ryoga: It was either an arranged marriage or join up.

Asuka: So he joined up instead?

Ryoga: Yeah, so what's your story?

Asuka: I joined up with Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, they became pilots and I became a grunt (1).

Heero: I joined out of my own free will.

Ryoga: I've known the lieutenant before the war started.

Guard: HERE THEY COME AGAIN!

Everyone runs up to their positions and waits for orders.

Ranma: Ryoga, spread the word repetition.

Ryoga: Sir.

Ryoga runs off to tell the rest of the men, Ranma switches the change lever to R and opens fire killing the nearest enemy soldier, soon 81 inch mortars are raining down on the enemy.

Ranma: Sergeant major, get the radio op and call in an air strike.

Ryoga: Sir.

Ryoga grabs the radio op.

Ryoga: Duo, get on that radio and call in an air strike.

Duo: Yes sergeant major.

Duo grabs the radio and calls in an air strike soon fighter planes armed with rockets appear and launch them at the enemy. Body parts scatter the ground as the enemy retreats, the drop ship appears and touches down inside, Shinji walks out of the drop ship.

Shinji: Lieutenant, we've got supplies and ammunition.

Ranma: Thanks.

Asuka: Hey Shinji.

Shinji turns round to see Asuka wearing a combat green uniform and helmet with her rifle slung across her back, Asuka looks at Shinji wearing a grey pilots jump suit with a shoulder holster and pistol.

Rei: Shinji, we got to get moving now.

Shinji: Okay Rei.

Shinji runs back onto the drop ship, it takes off and Ranma goes back to his position.

Ranma: Okay everyone get some rest, tomorrows gonna be a long day.

Authors notes: (1) Grunts infantry.


	3. Day two

The troopers

Chapter 3: Day two

Disclaimer: I NO OWN!

The next day

Ranma walks into the infirmary and sees the wounded some with missing limbs; doctor Tofu walks over to him.

Tofu: The list is six with limbs missing, two more dead and five with minor injuries.

Ranma: Thanks doc.

Ranma leaves, outside he see the men and women of his company working on the new defences and building trenches and putting the mortars in the trenches, the mortar men jump in the trenches at the main gate some of the troopers set up two heavy machine guns behind a newly built embankment of dirt. Ryoga starts handing out ammunition to the people.

Ranma: Duo, call for evac for the wounded.

Duo: Yes sir.

Duo grabs his radio and calls for a drop ship for the wounded.

Military space station F-245637

Kenskue Aida, military photographer jumps onto a drop ship.

Kensuke: Got room for one more?

Rei: If you crazy enough.

Kensuke: Thanks.

Shinji: Hold on back there.

Kensuke: What?

The departure bay doors open and the thrusters are put on full Kensuke falls backwards soon they land under heavy fire as the door drops Kensuke jumps off and grabs his camera and starts taking photo's as the wounded and the dead are placed on the drop ship.

Ranma: Who the hell are you?

Kensuke: Kensuke Aida, war photographer.

Ranma: Non-combatants shouldn't be here.

Kensuke ducks as an enemy mortar round explodes inside the fort.

Ranma: Sergeant major!

Ryoga: Sir.

Ranma: Give this kid a weapon.

Kensuke: But…

Ryoga: Look kid, there ain't no such thing as a non-combatant.

Ryoga picks up a rifle and passes it to Kensuke and he follows Ryoga to a wall.

Ryoga: Asuka, how are things?

Asuka: Well sir, they're getting too damn close for comfort.

Ryoga: Look out there kid, they're trying to kill us and we're trying to kill them, it's a no win situation.

A mortar hits the wall where Kensuke, Ryoga and Asuka are, a trooper next to them rolls around on the floor screaming and holding his face.

Asuka: Toji!

Ryoga and Asuka kneel beside Toji.

Ryoga: Calm down let me see.

Ryoga moves Toji's hands from his face to reveal his eyesight had been destroyed by the mortar and the shrapnel that it caused.

Ryoga: Get him to the infirmary!

Kensuke and Asuka take Toji down to the infirmary, when they get there they put Toji down and leave, outside Kensuke starts throwing up Asuka giving him a pat on the shoulder and some water.

Kensuke: Thanks.

Asuka: C'mon, lets get back to our position.

Kensuke: Okay.

They run back to their position on the wall and see the enemy retreating.

Asuka: They'll be back.

Later Kensuke walks around taking pictures, he walks into the infirmary trying not to throw up again takes a picture of Toji sitting against a wall.

Tofu: Excuse me are you wounded?

Kensuke: No, I'm a war photographer.

Tofu: Oh, well the people need to see these images to see the horrors of war.

Kensuke: I'm Kensuke Aida.

Tofu: Doctor Tofu Ono.

Kensuke leaves he infirmary.

Night

Some troopers are getting some sleep except two who sit behind a wall.

Ranma: He's going to try something in the middle of the night.

Ryoga: I hope you're wrong sir, we've lost some damn good troopers.

Ranma: What do you think of that photographer?

Ryoga: You mean Kensuke Aida? He came here as a boy, he'll leave as a man by the time we leave.

Ranma: I know.

They hear the familiar sound as the sky above them is illuminated they stand up and point their weapons towards the enemy.

Ranma: STAND TO!

Everyone grabs their weapons and rush to the positions, the mortar people in the mortar pits, two people jump behind the heavy machine guns, the people on the walls open fire and mortars are dropped on the enemy soon the enemy are retreating.

Ryoga: That was too damned easy.

Please read and review.


	4. Day three

The troopers

Chapter 4: Day three.

Disclaimer: I NO FUCKING OWN!

Authors note: Thanks for reviewing Jerry unipeg

Morning

Everyone's having breakfast and a wash, Ranma takes off his helmet and runs a hand through his short hair before putting his helmet back on and picks up his weapon and walks off, Kensuke walks up to Ryoga.

Kensuke: What's his story?

Ryoga: We've known each other since before the war and I don't really know.

Ranma: INCOMING!

Everyone takes cover as cluster of mortar rounds hits the ground screams are heard as everyone gets up or out of the trenches that they've dived in and they see people that were caught by the mortars.

Ryoga: MEDICS!

People are helping the wounded into the infirmary.

Ryoga: We're going to need more people sir.

Ranma: Tell Duo to call command and tell them we need more men.

Ryoga: Yes sir.

Ryoga runs off to find Duo, when he finds him he tells Duo to call command for more men.

Duo: Command this is Maxwell we need more men… I repeat we need more men.

Command: This is command we're sending more men over and out.

Duo: Thanks command.

Duo runs off to find Ranma and tell him, Kensuke stands next to a person on the eastern wall with his rifle pointing at the enemy firing on automatic.

Trunks: Don't waste your ammo, put it on semi automatic.

Kensuke: Thanks for the information.

Kensuke switches the change leaver and starts firing.

Trunks: GRENADE!

A grenade goes off beside the person standing to Kensuke's right covering him in blood he ducks behind the wall wiping the blood off of his face.

Trunks: Hey kid, why are you here?

Kensuke: I'm a war photographer.

Trunks: I'm Trunks.

Kensuke: Kensuke Aida, what's your story?

Trunks: My parents are the owners of capsule corp; I didn't want to follow in my families' footsteps so I enlisted.

Five drops ships appear with their machine guns firing at the enemy.

Rei: We won't be landing in a hot LZ so you're going to have to jump.

Shinji pilots his drop ship in then starts to count the men as they jump out then leaves and the rest of the drop ships do the same, Ranma runs to meet the fresh supply of men.

Ranma: Okay, what's your name trooper?

Gohan: Gohan sir.

Ranma: Well Gohan, you and your men follow the sergeant major he'll tell you where to go.

Ryoga: Follow me rice boy.

Gohan and his men follow Ryoga to the eastern wall, just as the enemy retreats.

Ranma: SEARGENT MAJOR!

Ryoga: Yes sir.

Ranma: They're going to continue hitting us on all sides at once; I want you to get some men and dig some trenches one for each wall with a trench from the mortar pits to the trenches okay?

Ryoga: Yes sir.

Ryoga runs off to the wall and gets some men to build the trenches.

Nighttime

The trenches have been dug and are now being hidden from eyesight.

Ryoga: Sir, are we going to send a patrol out?

Ranma: No, that's what he wants us to do. If we send a patrol out he'll just surround them and we'll send more men out and it'll turn into a massacre that's what I'd do.

Ryoga: Yes sir, what do you think of the men we got delivered to us earlier?

Ranma: Same as I said about Aida, they came here as boys and they'll leave as men.

Please read and review.


	5. Day four

The troopers

Chapter 5: Day four

Disclaimer: I am my own parasite.

Trunks wakes Kensuke up, he had fallen asleep during an attack in the early hours of the morning.

Trunks: get some food, looks like it's going to be another long day.

Kensuke: Thanks.

He walks off to get some food, one of the troopers from Gohan's platoon walks towards Ryoga.

Trooper: Lovely day isn't it sergeant major.

Ryoga: How do you know what a lovely day looks like?

Ryoga continues walking to where Ranma is sat and hands him a cup, Ranma takes the cup while grinning.

Ranma: What did he say to you?

Ryoga: Lovely day isn't it sergeant major.

Ranma takes a drink whilst chuckling to himself.

Ryoga: what's so funny?

Ranma: You probably said how do you know what a lovely day looks like.

Ryoga: My exact words.

Elsewhere

Trieze Kushrenada looks at a map and points to where he wants the men.

Trieze: Attack, here, here, here and here. That will cut any chance of supplies and reinforcements off for them.

Everyone grabs their weapons and runs off; the enemy run towards the fort inside the fort the troopers open fire and start cutting down the enemy soon the enemy are at the walls of the fort.

Ryoga: SIR, THEY'VE RECHED THE WALLS!

Ranma: tell the men to fall back to the trenches.

Ryoga: Yes sir! FALL BACK!

All the trooper fall back to the trenches, Ranma grabs Duo and uses the radio.

Ranma: BROKEN ARROW, I repeat broken arrow.

Command: Understood.

Military space station

Pilots run to their fighters, as do Rei and Shinji they get into their drop ship.

Rei: What's going on?

Shinji: Broken arrow.

Rei: Oh my god.

The departure bay doors open and the thrusters are put on full they leave followed by a shit load of fighters soon the drop ship lands as the fighters start dropping bombs on the enemy.

Shinji: Holy shit.

Ranma: Okay, get the wounded onto the evac.

The medics place the wounded onto the drop ship; Ranma puts a cover over the nearest dead body.

Ranma: I also want you medics out of here.

Tofu: But sir…

Ranma: Look, it's starting to get too hairy down here.

The medics get on the drop ship and it takes off Ranma looks up whilst holding his helmet, when he sees the drop ship is out of sight he goes back to his men.

Ryoga: Duo, you're doing a good job keep telling them where to hit.

Ranma sees two fighters coming towards them and watches as one of them drops it's bombs.

Ranma: Call him off.

Duo: PULL UP!

The other plane pulls up but the bombs hit the wall destroying it, the enemy rushes in, Ryoga pulls out a pistol.

Ryoga: Gentlemen! Prepare to defend yourselves.

The troopers level their weapons at the enemy and open fire as the enemy gets within the ranks it turns into hand-to-hand combat. The enemy retreats as Kensuke throws his weapon down and picks up one of his cameras and starts to take pictures as Ranma walks over to him.

Ranma: You okay?

Kensuke: Yeah, it's just that I'll never get used to what's going on.

Ranma: You'll get used to it.

Please read and review.


	6. Day five… the final assault

The trooper

Chapter 6: Day five… the final assault.

Disclaimer: I am my own parasite.

Treize: We will crush them today; use the darkness to move into position at first light we will destroy them.

The men leave and get into position, at first light Ranma and his men and women stand in the trenches with their weapons pointing outwards, Ranma pulls out his bayonet and looks at it.

Ranma: Fix bayonets.

Everyone with rifles get out their bayonets and attach them, the enemy pop their heads up as Ranma stands up and fires his weapon killing an enemy soldier and running forward soon the troopers are running forward bayoneting the enemy, shooting at them and beating them to death with rifle butts.

Afterwards

Kensuke walks around taking photos of the dead, wounded, prisoners and the surviving troopers as Ranma walks towards him.

Ranma: Glad to see you survived.

Kensuke: Thank you sir.

Ranma: I want you to do me a favour.

Kensuke: What?

Ranma: I want you to tell the people what happened here, how my men died.

Kensuke: I wouldn't know where to start sir.

Ranma: You have to tell them.

Kensuke: Yes sir.

Drop ships land and the wounded and the dead are placed on first then the survivors get on, the last drop ship lands, Ranma, Ryoga and Kensuke get on and the drop ship takes off.

Military space station

Ranma knocks on the door of Serena and Darien's door, Serena opens it as Ranma takes off his helmet and hands her a letter.

Ranma: I'm sorry.

Ranma holds Serena as she down breaks into tears.

Elsewhere

Kensuke sits behind a typewriter thinking of what to type as he breaks down into tears.

Kensuke: (I will always be haunted of the images of what I saw, the smell of cordite, burning flesh and he sound of artillery will haunt me.)

He starts typing.

Kensuke: (This is a tribute to the young men and women that died on both sides and what really happened and how it really happened.)

Please read and review.


	7. Two years later

The troopers

Chapter 7: Two years later

Authors note: This is the final chapter.

Kensuke: (I don't know whatever happened to lieutenant colonel Ranma Saotome, sergeant major Ryoga Hibiki and the men and women of his platoon… I guess that ends the story of how most of the people in that battle went in as boys and came out as men.) Finished.

He hears a knock on his door and goes to answer it, he opens the door to reveal Ranma.

Kensuke: Lieutenant…

Ranma: I was honourably discharged a month ago.

Kensuke: I've just finished the story.

Kensuke walks off and Ranma follows him, Kensuke hands him a pile of papers and watches as Ranma flicks through them.

Ranma: As we killed the enemy and sent them to heaven my troopers and me stayed in hell.

Kensuke: It still haunts me to this day, I still wake up during the night and I still think I'm there.

The end of the story

Dedicated to the veterans and more importantly those who never came back home.


End file.
